Fight For Love
by The Great Okami Shiranui
Summary: The characters are not mine. This was a request. I own nothing.


On the day of Lily's birthday party, Sonic had wanted to surprise Lily with a dinner at her favourite restaurant, and a gift. A necklace with a silver pendant that had the name "Lily" written in the middle. However, Sonic never got to surprise Lily with his gifts, for Lily had been oblivious to Sonic's love for her, and instead decided to go to a party Sakura had thrown for her.

When Sonic went to the village the next day to ask where Lily was, the answer he got was "She was with Sasuke at her birthday party. I even heard they kissed!" from Naruto Uzumaki. This made Sonic furious.

He couldn't believe it, after all he did for Lily, she has to go and betray him. After all those times he told her how pretty she was, after all those times he comforted her when she cried, and after all those times he told her he loved her. How could she!

Sonic was so blind with rage. He wanted to kill Sasuke Uchiha. His hand curled into a fist, which he tightly clenched. He grit his teeth and began to storm angrily into the village.

_Where are you Sasuke Uchiha? I have something to settle with you_. He thought.

Meanwhile, at a local ice cream parlour, Lily and Ino were sitting at a table, eating ice cream and talking about how boys were always fighting over girls, and how it was sometimes just the funniest thing. However, this day, it wasn't going to be the funniest thing in the world.

Sonic walked around the village just looking for Sasuke, until he found him sitting on a bench all by himself. He looked pissed off as usual, probably because of Naruto or Sakura. With an angry glare, Sonic stopped in front of Sasuke, his blue hair slightly swaying from the small breeze. He glared down at Sasuke.

"What's this I here about you kissing MY girlfriend?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, as if he didn't know. He really didn't care. He knew Lily loved him now and that was all. Sonic grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, forcing him to stand up and looked straight into Sasuke's raven black eyes through his angry green ones.

"Don't play stupid with me, Uchiha!" he snapped, angrily. Sasuke still wore that same emotionless expression on his face as Sonic glared angrily at him. "Uzumaki told me you kissed her!"

Sasuke sighed, irritated.

"Ever heard of a rumour, loser?" he said, in a cold tone. Sonic punched Sasuke in the face, letting go of the collar of his shirt and sending Sasuke flying into the wooden bench, making the bench tip over backwards. Sasuke hit the grass covered ground.

"Don't play dumb, I said!" Sonic snapped.

"Goddammit...," Sasuke said. Standing up. "What the hell was that for?"

Sonic was so furious, blind with rage, fists tightly clenched at his sides now. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I see...so you want a fight?" he said. "Alright, I'll give you one. But I have no idea why you're so angry,"

"BRING IT ON," Sonic said.

Sasuke shrugged, rolled his eyes again.

"Ugh...you are SO annoying...," Sasuke said.

Sonic was the first to deliver a punch to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke tried to dodge it but Sonic was just too quick.

Damn it, how the hell is he so fast? Sasuke thought, as he clutched his stomach. Sonic seemed to disappear as he ran around behind Sasuke to punch him in the back of the head. Sasuke never even had time to dodge that as he hit the ground. He rolled over to stand up and kick Sonic.

However, once Sasuke stood up Sonic punched him right in the face. Then again and again and again and again. Sasuke, feeling angry, waited for the right time to punch Sonic, then when Sonic stopped to take a break, Sasuke pulled his arm back, swung it and hit Sonic in the side of the head.

Lily and Ino were laughing and talking as they walked from the Ice cream parlour. In the distance, Lily noticed something that didn't look quite right. She and Ino decided to ignore it thinking it was two immature kids fighting over god-knows-what.

However, when they got closer, Lily saw who the two fighting kids were.

"Oh, no! Is that Sasuke?" she said. "AND SONIC, TOO?"

She ran up to try and break up what looked like a real fight. Ino tried to stop her.

"Lily, wait!" she said. Ino didn't run after her, and she didn't know why her legs wouldn't move. Lily ran up to the fight and tried to get Sonic to stop. A bit of blood from Sasuke's face hit Lily's face. Ino knew somehting bad was about to happen, so she ran over, but stopped at a fair distance.

"LILY IS MINE YOU FOOL!" Sonic was just about to deliver a final punch to Sasuke's face, but whipped around when Lily grabbed him by the arms to stop him.

"Stay out of this you-"

Sonic saw who he hit. He hit Lily. He hit her in the face, breaking her nose..

Slowly, blood poured from Lily's nose and down her chin as she stood there, stunned.

"L-Lily!" Sasuke said. Sonic's green eyes widened. Sasuke was lying on the ground now, he had collapsed after becoming dazed by one of Sonic's punches. Lily's pink eyes widened.

"S-Sonic?" she said. "H-How could you?"

Ino gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Sasuke struggled to stand as he watched Lily, who was on the verge of tears. She turned away from Sonic, then went over and held onto Sasuke's arm.

"Come on...," she said, sadly, not even wanting to look at Sonic. "Let's take you to the hospital,"

Sonic was left all alone, Ino standing there, arms crossed and glaring at Sonic. She then turned away.

"Don't ever talk to her again," she said, coldly, turning her back to Sonic and walking away. Sonic sighed and walked over to the bench, where he sat and stared at the ground, angry with himself.

_What if Sasuke kissing Lily WAS just some stupid rumour? _he thought.

He face palmed, a few tears welling up in his green eyes.

_How could I?_ he thought. _How could I have hurt Lily like that?_

He was filled with guilt and regret.

_She'll never talk to me again...She'll never want to see me again...She'll never speak of me again...She'll never...be my love again._


End file.
